The present invention refers to an electromagnetic motor comprising amongst its constitutive elements, photodiodes, a photocell or a phototransistor, and a light beam, whether a LED diode, an infrared diode or an incandescent lamp, in combination with magnetic and/or electromagnetic elements, by means of which the turning of a shaft from which mechanical energy must be extracted, is achieved.